1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to data processing systems and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing bookmarks in an application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications have become more sophisticated and complex over time. For example, more and more functions have been added to applications to allow users to form new and distinct tasks. For example, a word processing program includes many functions in addition to the entry and editing of text. A word processing program may include functions for macros, importing tables, creating graphs, inserting links for universal resource locators, tracking changes, security, and other suitable functions.
With the increasing number of functions in applications, users may be unable to use all the functions in performing tasks. This inability comes from a lack of knowledge of how a function works or how to obtain the desired results. For example, oftentimes, various functions may require numerous steps to perform a particular task. The task may be, for example, changing security options in a document. The steps needed to perform this task may not be intuitive to a user from the menu system or the naming of functions.
Although applications become more complex in the number and types of functions, the usability of applications is increased through the use of help functions. For example, most applications have a help option in a menu. By selecting the help option, a user can look at topics for functions about which they would like to have more information. The information for these help functions is typically stored in a file and installed with the application.
For example, when a user wants to know how to change security options in a document generated by an application, the help function in the application may be used to identify a topic about security options. The user may then read the information in the topic identified to obtain the desired information about the security options. Additionally, many applications also provide a search feature to search for keywords within the different topics for which help is provided by the application.
However, the information provided by an application in the help topics may not be sufficient to answer questions that a user may have. Additionally, the information provided, in some cases, may answer the question, but not in a manner that is easily understood by the user.
As a result, users oftentimes search for help on the Internet. Users may find websites that provide additional information about different functions in an application. The user may then save that webpage as a bookmark in the browser application. For example, the user may find a webpage that provides step-by-step instructions to change security options in a document. These step-by-step instructions on the webpage may be easier to follow than the information provided through the help function in the application.